Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to controlled release pharmaceutical compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to a controlled-release formulation for oral delivery of a Vitamin D compound.
Brief Description of Related Technology
Cholecalciferol and ergocalciferol (collectively are referred to as “Vitamin D”) are fat-soluble seco-steroid precursors to Vitamin D prohormones. The Vitamin D metabolites known as 25-hydroxyvitamin D2 and 25-hydroxyvitamin D3 (collectively referred to herein as “25-hydroxyvitamin D”) are fat-soluble steroid prohormones to Vitamin D hormones that contribute to the maintenance of normal levels of calcium and phosphorus in the bloodstream.
Cholecalciferol and ergocalciferol are normally present at stable, low concentrations in human blood. Slight, if any increases in blood Vitamin D levels occur after meals since unsupplemented diets have low Vitamin D content, even those containing foods fortified with Vitamin D. Almost all human Vitamin D supply comes from fortified foods, exposure to sunlight or from dietary supplements, with the latter source becoming increasingly important. Blood Vitamin D levels rise only gradually, if at all, after sunlight exposure since cutaneous 7-dehydroxycholesterol is modified by UV radiation to pre-Vitamin D3, which undergoes thermal conversion in the skin to cholecalciferol over a period of several days before circulating in the blood. In contrast, supplements such as those currently available, do cause marked increases in intraluminal, blood and intracellular levels of Vitamin D proportional to the dose administered.
Both cholecalciferol and ergocalciferol are metabolized into prohormones by enzymes primarily located in the liver of the human body. Cholecalciferol is metabolized into a prohormone 25-hydroxyvitamin D3, and ergocalciferol is metabolized into two prohormones, 25-hydroxyvitamin D2 and 24(S)-hydroxyvitamin D2. Cholecalciferol and ergocalciferol also can be metabolized into prohormones outside of the liver in certain cells, such as enterocytes, by enzymes which are identical or similar to those found in the liver. Elevating concentrations of either precursor increases prohormone production; similarly, lowering precursor concentrations decreases hormone production. Surges in the blood levels of cholecalciferol and/or ergocalciferol (“cholecalciferol/ergocalciferol”) can transiently raise intracellular Vitamin D concentrations, accelerating prohormone production and elevating intracellular and blood prohormone concentrations. Surges in the blood levels of cholecalciferol and/or ergocalciferol also can saturate the enzymes which produce the prohormones, causing the excess Vitamin D to be catabolized or shunted to long-term storage in adipose tissue. Vitamin D stored in adipose tissue is less available for future conversion to prohormones. Surges in intraluminal levels of Vitamin D after ingestion of current oral supplements can directly boost Vitamin D and prohormone concentrations in the local enterocytes, thereby exerting “first pass” effects on calcium and phosphorus metabolism in the small intestine.
The Vitamin D prohormones are further metabolized in the kidneys into potent hormones. The prohormone 25-hydroxyvitamin D3 is metabolized into a hormone 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 (or calcitriol); likewise, 25-hydroxyvitamin D2 and 24(S)-hydroxyvitamin D2 are metabolized into hormones known as 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D2 and 1α,24(S)-dihydroxyvitamin D2, respectively. Production of these hormones from the prohormones also can occur outside of the kidney in cells which contain the required enzyme(s).
Surges in blood or intracellular prohormone concentrations can promote excessive extrarenal hormone production, leading to local adverse effects on calcium and phosphorus metabolism. Such surges also can inhibit hepatic prohormone production from subsequent supplemental Vitamin D and promote catabolism of both Vitamin D and 25-hydroxyvitamin D in the kidney and other tissues.
Blood Vitamin D hormone concentrations remain generally constant through the day in healthy individuals, but can vary significantly over longer periods of time in response to seasonal changes in sunlight exposure or sustained changes in Vitamin D intake. Normally, blood levels of cholecalciferol, ergocalciferol and the three Vitamin D prohormones are also constant through the day, given a sustained, adequate supply of Vitamin D from sunlight exposure and an unsupplemented diet. Blood levels of cholecalciferol and ergocalciferol, however, can increase markedly after administration of currently available Vitamin D supplements, especially at doses which greatly exceed the amounts needed to prevent Vitamin D deficiency, rickets or osteomalacia.
The Vitamin D hormones have essential roles in human health which are mediated by intracellular Vitamin D receptors (VDR). In particular, the Vitamin D hormones regulate blood calcium levels by controlling the absorption of dietary calcium by the small intestine and the reabsorption of calcium by the kidneys. Excessive hormone levels can lead to abnormally elevated urine calcium (hypercalciuria), blood calcium (hypercalcemia) and blood phosphorus (hyperphosphatemia). The Vitamin D hormones also participate in the regulation of cellular differentiation and growth, parathyroid hormone (PTH) secretion by the parathyroid glands, and normal bone formation and metabolism. Further, Vitamin D hormones are required for the normal functioning of the musculoskeletal, immune and renin-angiotensin systems. Numerous other roles for Vitamin D hormones are being postulated and elucidated based on the documented presence of intracellular VDR in nearly every human tissue.
Secondary hyperparathyroidism is a disorder which develops primarily because of Vitamin D deficiency. It is characterized by abnormally elevated blood levels of PTH and, in the absence of early detection and treatment, it becomes associated with parathyroid gland hyperplasia and a constellation of metabolic bone diseases. It is a common complication of chronic kidney disease (CKD), with rising incidence as CKD progresses. Secondary hyperparathyroidism can also develop in individuals with healthy kidneys, due to environmental, cultural or dietary factors which prevent adequate Vitamin D supply.
As to secondary hyperparathyroidism and its occurrence in CKD, there is a progressive loss of cells of the proximal nephrons, the primary site for the synthesis of the vitamin D hormones (collectively “1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D”) from 25-hydroxyvitamin D3 and 25-hydroxyvitamin D2. In addition, the loss of functioning nephrons leads to retention of excess phosphorus which reduces the activity of the renal 25-hydroxyvitamin D-1α-hydroxylase, the enzyme which catalyzes the reaction to produce the D hormones. These two events account for the low serum levels of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D commonly found in patients with moderate to severe CKD when Vitamin D supply is adequate.
Reduced serum levels of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D cause increased, and ultimately excessive, secretion of PTH by direct and indirect mechanisms. The resulting hyperparathyroidism leads to markedly increased bone turnover and its sequela of renal osteodystrophy, which may include a variety of other diseases, such as, osteitis fibrosa cystica, osteomalacia, osteoporosis, extraskeletal calcification and related disorders, e.g., bone pain, periarticular inflammation and Mockerberg's sclerosis. Reduced serum levels of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D also can cause muscle weakness and growth retardation with skeletal deformities (most often seen in pediatric patients).
Blood levels of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D are precisely regulated by a feedback mechanism which involves PTH. The renal 1α-hydroxylase (or CYP27B1) is stimulated by PTH and inhibited by 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D. When blood levels of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D fall, the parathyroid glands sense this change via intracellular Vitamin D receptors and secrete PTH. The secreted PTH stimulates expression of renal CYP27B1 and, thereby, increases production of Vitamin D hormones. As blood concentrations of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D rise again, the parathyroid glands attenuate further PTH secretion. As blood PTH levels fall, renal production of Vitamin D hormones decreases. Rising blood levels of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D also directly inhibit further Vitamin D hormone production by CYP27B1.
PTH secretion can be abnormally suppressed in situations where blood 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D concentrations become excessively elevated, as can occur in certain disorders such as sarcoidosis or as a result of bolus doses of Vitamin D hormone replacement therapies. Oversuppression of PTH secretion can cause or exacerbate disturbances in calcium homeostasis. The parathyroid glands and the renal CYP27B1 are exquisitely sensitive to changes in blood concentrations of Vitamin D hormones such that serum 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D is tightly controlled, fluctuating up or down by less than 20% during any 24-hour period. In contrast to renal production of Vitamin D hormones, extrarenal production is not under precise feedback control.
Blood levels of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D and substrate 25-hydroxyvitamin D prohormone, and regulation thereof, can also be affected by vitamin D hormone analogs, such as la-hydroxyvitamin D2 and 19-nor-1,25 dihydroxyvitamin D2.
The actions of Vitamin D hormones on specific tissues depend on the degree to which they bind to (or occupy) the intracellular VDR in those tissues. Cholecalciferol and ergocalciferol have affinities for the VDR which are estimated to be at least 100-fold lower than those of the Vitamin D hormones. As a consequence, physiological concentrations of cholecalciferol and ergocalciferol exert little, if any, biological actions without prior metabolism to Vitamin D hormones. However, supraphysiologic levels of cholecalciferol and ergocalciferol, in the range of 10 to 1,000 fold higher than normal, can sufficiently occupy the VDR and exert actions like the Vitamin D hormones. Similarly, the prohormones 25-hydroxyvitamin D2 and 25-hydroxyvitamin D3 have essentially identical affinities for the VDR which are also estimated to be at least 100-fold lower than those of the Vitamin D hormones. As a consequence, physiological concentrations of 25-hydroxyvitamin D2 and 25-hydroxyvitamin D3 have little, if any, biological actions without prior metabolism to Vitamin D hormones. However, supraphysiologic levels of 25-hydroxyvitamin D2 and 25-hydroxyvitamin D3, in the range of 10 to 1,000 fold higher than normal, can sufficiently occupy the VDR to exert actions like the Vitamin D hormones.
Production of Vitamin D prohormones declines when Vitamin D is in short supply, as in conditions such as Vitamin D insufficiency or Vitamin D deficiency (alternatively, hypovitaminosis D). Low production of Vitamin D prohormones leads to low blood levels of 25-hydroxyvitamin D. Inadequate Vitamin D supply often develops in individuals who are infrequently exposed to sunlight, have chronically inadequate intakes of Vitamin D, or suffer from conditions that reduce the intestinal absorption of fat soluble vitamins (such as Vitamin D). It has recently been reported that most individuals living in northern latitudes have inadequate Vitamin D supplies. Left untreated, inadequate Vitamin D supply can cause serious bone disorders, including rickets and osteomalacia.
The Institute of Medicine (IOM) of the National Academy of Sciences has concluded that an Adequate Intake (AI) of Vitamin D for a healthy individual ranges from 200 to 600 IU per day, depending on the individual's age and sex. See Standing Committee on the Scientific Evaluation of Dietary Reference Intakes, Dietary reference intakes: calcium, phosphorus, magnesium, vitamin D, and fluoride, Washington, D.C.: National Academy Press (1997), incorporated herein by reference. The AI for Vitamin D was defined primarily on the basis of serum 25-hydroxyvitamin D level sufficient to prevent Vitamin D deficiency, rickets or osteomalacia (or at least 11 ng/mL). The IOM also established a Tolerable Upper Intake Level (UL) for Vitamin D of 2,000 IU per day, based on evidence that higher doses are associated with an increased risk of hypercalciuria, hypercalcemia and related sequelae, including cardiac arrhythmias, seizures, and generalized vascular and other soft-tissue calcification.
Currently available oral Vitamin D supplements are far from ideal for achieving and maintaining optimal blood 25-hydroxyvitamin D levels. These preparations typically contain 400 IU to 5,000 IU of Vitamin D3 or 50,000 IU of Vitamin D2 and are formulated for quick or immediate release in the gastrointestinal tract. When administered at chronically high doses, as is often required for Vitamin D repletion, these products have significant and, often, severe limitations which are summarized below.
High doses of immediate release Vitamin D supplements produce marked surges in blood Vitamin D levels, thereby promoting: (a) storage of Vitamin D in adipose tissue, which is undesirable because stored Vitamin D is less available for later hepatic conversion to 25-hydroxyvitamin D; (b) hepatic catabolism of Vitamin D to metabolites, which are less useful or no longer useful for boosting blood 25-hydroxyvitamin D levels, via 24- and/or 26-hydroxylation; and, (c) excessive intracellular 24- or 25-hydroxylation of Vitamin D, which leads to increased risk of hypercalciuria, hypercalcemia and hyperphosphatemia.
High doses of immediate release Vitamin D supplements also produce surges or spikes in blood and intracellular 25-hydroxyvitamin D levels, thereby promoting: (a) excessive extrarenal production of Vitamin D hormones, and leading to local aberrations in calcium and phosphorus homeostasis and increased risk of hypercalciuria, hypercalcemia and hyperphosphatemia; (b) accelerated catabolism of both Vitamin D and 25-hydroxyvitamin D by 24-and/or 26-hydroxylation in the kidney and other tissues; (c) down-regulation of hepatic production of Vitamin D prohormones, unnecessarily impeding the efficient repletion of Vitamin D insufficiency or deficiency; and, (d) local aberrations in calcium and phosphorus homeostasis mediated by direct binding to VDR.
Furthermore, high doses of immediate release Vitamin D supplements produce supraphysiologic pharmacological concentrations of Vitamin D, e.g., in the lumen of the duodenum, promoting: (a) 25-hydroxylation in the enterocytes and local stimulation of intestinal absorption of calcium and phosphorus, leading to increased risk of hypercalciuria, hypercalcemia and hyperphosphatemia; (b) catabolism of Vitamin D by 24- and/or 26-hydroxylation in the local enterocytes, causing decreased systemic bioavailability; and (c) absorption primarily via chylomicrons, leading to increased hepatic catabolism.
Vitamin D supplementation above the UL is frequently needed in certain individuals; however, currently available oral Vitamin D supplements are not well suited for maintaining blood 25-hydroxyvitamin D levels at optimal levels given the problems of administering high doses of immediate release Vitamin D compounds.
Blood Vitamin D hormone concentrations also remain generally constant through the day in healthy individuals, but can vary significantly over longer periods of time in response to seasonal changes in sunlight exposure or sustained alterations in Vitamin D intake. Marked differences in normal Vitamin D hormone levels are commonly observed among healthy individuals, with some individuals having stable concentrations as low as approximately 20 pg/mL and others as high as approximately 70 pg/mL. Due to this wide normal range, medical professionals have difficulty interpreting isolated laboratory determinations of serum total 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D; a value of 25 pg/mL may represent a normal value for one individual or a relative deficiency in another.
Transiently low blood levels of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D stimulate the parathyroid glands to secrete PTH for brief periods ending when normal blood Vitamin D hormone levels are restored. In contrast, chronically low blood levels of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D continuously stimulate the parathyroid glands to secrete PTH, resulting in a disorder known as secondary hyperparathyroidism. Chronically low hormone levels also decrease intestinal calcium absorption, leading to reduced blood calcium concentrations (hypocalcemia) which further stimulate PTH secretion. Continuously stimulated parathyroid glands become increasingly hyperplastic and eventually develop resistance to regulation by vitamin D hormones. Without early detection and treatment, secondary hyperparathyroidism progressively increases in severity, causing debilitating metabolic bone diseases, including osteoporosis and renal osteodystrophy.
Chronically low blood levels of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D develop when there is insufficient renal CYP27B1 to produce the required supply of Vitamin D hormones, a situation which commonly arises in CKD. The activity of renal CYP27B1 declines as the Glomerular Filtration Rate (GFR) falls below approximately 60 ml/min/1.73 m2 due to the loss of functioning nephrons. In end-stage renal disease (ESRD), when the kidneys fail completely and hemodialysis is required for survival, renal CYP27B1 often becomes altogether absent. Any remaining CYP27B1 is greatly inhibited by elevated serum phosphorous (hyperphosphatemia) caused by inadequate renal excretion of dietary phosphorous.
Chronically low blood levels of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D also develop because of a deficiency of Vitamin D prohormones, since renal hormone production cannot proceed without the required precursors. Prohormone production declines markedly when cholecalciferol and ergocalciferol are in short supply, a condition often described by terms such as “Vitamin D insufficiency,” “Vitamin D deficiency,” or “hypovitaminosis D.” Therefore, measurement of 25-hydroxyvitamin D levels in blood has become the accepted method among healthcare professionals to monitor Vitamin D status. Recent studies have documented that the great majority of CKD patients have low blood levels of 25-hydroxyvitamin D, and that the prevalence of Vitamin D insufficiency and deficiency increases as CKD progresses.
It follows that individuals most vulnerable to developing chronically low blood levels of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D are those with CKD. Most CKD patients typically have decreased levels of renal CYP27B1 and a shortage of 25-hydroxyvitamin D prohormones. Not surprisingly, most CKD patients develop secondary hyperparathyroidism. Unfortunately, early detection and treatment of secondary hyperparathyroidism in CKD is rare, let alone prevention.
The National Kidney Foundation (NKF) has recently focused the medical community's attention on the need for early detection and treatment of secondary hyperparathyroidism by publishing Kidney Disease Outcomes Quality Initiative (K/DOQI) Clinical Practice Guidelines for Bone Metabolism and Disease in Chronic Kidney Disease [Am. J. Kidney Dis. 42:S1-S202, 2003)]. The K/DOQI Guidelines identified the primary etiology of secondary hyperparathyroidism as chronically low blood levels of 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D and recommended regular screening in CKD Stages 3 through 5 for elevated blood PTH levels relative to stage-specific PTH target ranges, which for Stage 3 is 35-70 pg/mL (equivalent to 3.85-7.7 pmol/L), for Stage 4 is 70-110 pg/mL (equivalent to 7.7-12.1 pmol/L), and for Stage 5 is 150-300 pg/mL (equivalent to 16.5-33.0 pmol/L) (defined in K/DOQI Guideline No. 1). In the event that screening revealed an iPTH value to be above the ranges targeted for CKD Stages 3 and 4, the Guidelines recommended a follow-up evaluation of serum total 25-hydroxyvitamin D to detect possible Vitamin D insufficiency or deficiency. If 25-hydroxyvitamin D below 30 ng/mL was observed, the recommended intervention was Vitamin D repletion therapy using orally administered ergocalciferol. If 25-hydroxyvitamin D above 30 ng/mL was observed, the recommended intervention was Vitamin D hormone replacement therapy using known oral or intravenous Vitamin D hormones or analogs. The Guidelines did not recommend the concurrent application of Vitamin D repletion and Vitamin D hormone replacement therapies, consistent with warnings mandated by the Food and Drug Administration in package inserts for Vitamin D hormone replacement products.
The NKF K/DOQI Guidelines defined Vitamin D sufficiency as serum 25-hydroxyvitamin D levels ≥30 ng/mL. Recommended Vitamin D repletion therapy for patients with “Vitamin D insufficiency,” defined as serum 25-hydroxyvitamin D of 16-30 ng/mL, was 50,000 IU per month of oral Vitamin D2 for 6 months, given either in single monthly doses or in divided doses of approximately 1,600 IU per day. Recommended repletion therapy for patients with “Vitamin D deficiency” was more aggressive: for “mild” deficiency, defined as serum 25-hydroxyvitamin D of 5-15 ng/mL, the Guidelines recommended 50,000 IU per week of oral Vitamin D2 for 4 weeks, followed by 50,000 IU per month for another 5 months; for “severe” deficiency, defined as serum 25-hydroxyvitamin D below 5 ng/mL, the Guidelines recommended 50,000 IU/week of oral Vitamin D2 for 12 weeks, followed by 50,000 IU/month for another 3 months. Doses of 50,000 IU per week are approximately equivalent to 7,000 IU per day.